Descendents of the Lost
by picabone99
Summary: My take on the clichéd Elfing!Harry story, hopefully with a great deal more care taken with integrating Harry into that world. Will also contain Elfing!Sirius. Eventual MxM relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, in any way, shape, or form, Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings. I write solely for fun, not money.

Plan for a monthly posting schedule

**Warnings: **MxM, Fantasy violence,

* * *

Harry watched in horror as the one man that had promised to take him away from the nightmare of abuse the Dursleys heaped on him was hit by one of Bellatrix's spells, which caused the male to fall towards the shimmering, billowing Veil. WIthout even thinking about it, Harry's well-honed Seeker instincts had him across the floor and grabbing at the sleeve of Sirius's robe. Unfortunately, Sirius outweighed the slim boy by quite a bit and coupled with the momentum he had, Harry was pulled into the Veil as well. There was maybe a second of shocked silence before it was broken by screams of unimaginable pain coming from Voldemort as he collapsed out of the shadows in the back of the room. Before the combatants shocked eyes, a black cloud rose out of Voldemort's open mouth. As soon as the cloud left him, Voldemort quit screaming and collapsed into a pile of dust. The cloud hovered ominously for a moment over the pile of ashes before being sucked into the Veil by an unknown force. As all of the combatants stood there in shock, Aurors showed up and bound everyone before beginning in depth questioning using Veritaserum.

Once questioned, people were either released to the room at large or escorted down to the holding cells in the depths of the Auror's Department. It was during this questioning under truth serum that Lucius's roll as a spy for the Unspeakables came out, which shocked the room into a brief silence before quiet murmurs filled the air once again. If one were to listen in, he or she could hear anything in those conversations ranging from queries as to where the Veil takes people to someone asking where Dumbledore is during all this to what happened to You-Know-Who and anything in between. Once Lucius was cleared and released he made his way over to the Veil and stared at it pensively.

"I don't suppose you know what happened to my cub? Since it turns out that you work in this Department, after all."

Lucius spun around at hearing the quiet voice almost directly in his ear. A tired looking Remus Lupin with glowing amber eyes is what met his sight. Seeing the grief shining in those amber depths, Lucius made a quick decision. Looking around the room, Lucius could see that no one else was near enough to listen in, but decided to take no chances and began to walk off, gesturing once to Lupin to follow after. They had just exited the room, when a commotion was heard behind them. Glancing briefly back, the two men were able to make out a bright flash of atrocious colored robes before sharing a tired, amused glance and continuing onwards. They continued moving down the hallway until Lucius stopped at an ornately carved and gilded door. Looking around to make sure that no one followed them, Lucius then brought his wand up to his face and murmured something that Remus, even with his exceptional hearing brought on by his furry little problem didn't catch, although he did note the change in Lucuis's eyes as they glowed a neon shade of green. Lucuis quickly scanned the hallway again before the spell faded, before gently knocking on the door in front of him on the side _opposite_ the door handle, causing the door to swing open on the side opposite the hinges. The two males wasted no time and quickly entered the room, only relaxing tense muscles when the door swung shut behind them.

Remus looked around the room he now found himself in with a sense of awe as Lucius made his way across the room and around a large desk which had oversized chairs placed before it, only stopping briefly to remove his robes and hand them up. He had heard rumors about the Unspeakables, what child growing up in the Wizarding world hadn't, but this was the first time he had ever been able to meet one of the extremely reclusive, generally unknown beings. The office Remus found himself in had numerous diagrams hung up on the walls in between massive, floor to ceiling bookcases. On the shelves were a mix of old tomes, modern reference books, and sealed glass vials that contained who-knew-what, several of which were bubbling and slowly changing colors. Remus was brought out of his visual exploration by Lucius clearing his throat and speaking.

"Drink? I need one after today and I'm rather sure that one would do you some good as well."

"Yes, thank you," Remus quietly replied as he moved forward and let himself finally rest in one of the chairs before the desk.

Lucius opened a drawer on the desk, reached in, and pulled out a dusty bottle of Firewhiskey and a pair of shot glasses. After pouring out a generous amount in both, Lucius slid one across the desk and took the other for himself. He then placed the bottle in the center of the desk, making it clear without words that Remus was to help himself to more liquor whenever he felt the need. The alcohol was consumed in quiet as the two men lost themselves in their own thoughts, neither one quite sure what to make of the events that just occurred. It wasn't until Lucius was finishing his second glass that Remus cleared his throat and straightened himself in the chair, giving a serious look to the aristocratic blond on the other side of the desk.

"I'm sure that you will have to answer many questions about your loyalties and your spying. How you got into it, when you started doing it, are the rest of your family spies or just you, and so on. I'll admit that I'm as curious as the next person, but I can have patience for those answers. They aren't nearly as important in the long run as what happened to my cub and my last remaining pack mate. Please, tell me what you know about the Veil."

Lucius was amazed at the self restraint of the man seated before him. Almost anyone else would be tearing into him for answers about everything he had done, both during this war and the last one. But Remus was willing to push his curiosity aside so that he could have answers about his family first. Lucius paused briefly before answering to pour himself more alcohol. Holding up the bottle towards Remus, and receiving a nod, Lucius poured the werewolf another round as well, before setting the bottle down on the desktop.

"Thank you for holding back your questions. Otherwise it would take a great deal longer to arrive at the answers you seek if I had to start at the beginning. I will let you know about my family though, for your safety and theirs. Draco is innocent of any connection to the Death Eaters. When I felt he was old enough to be trusted with the truth, I asked him to make an Unbreakable Vow for the safety of the both of us then I explained everything to him. Both what I did for my job and what, exactly, the Dark Lord did. Torture included. Draco chose to join me and had to act a certain way in order to keep himself safe.

"Our family's motto is "A Malfoy bows to no one", and after seeing what my _father_ choose to do as he forgot that, I had to do whatever I could to redeem our family's honor. _Narcissa_," Lucius spat out. "She needs to be dealt with. She is truly on the Dark Lord's side and always has been. Fortunately I will be able to divorce her with very little difficulty on my part. The marriage contract between our two families was very explicit about the consequences of infidelity and I have irrefutable proof of numerous occasions that she broke the sanctity of our marriage bed. The only good thing in the marriage our parents foisted off on me is Draco. Narcissa is just as crazy as her more well known sister, Bellatrix, but the Blacks, then the Malfoys, have been able to conceal it better. It is rather fortunate that Andromeda failed to fall victim to the Black family affliction.

"Anyway, about the Veil," Lucius poured out more alcohol as he changed the subject. "It has been strenuously tested and examined throughout the years since it was created. And what has been discovered about it is fascinating. It...judges, sorts?...whatever crosses through it and places said items where they belong. Although we still do not know what criteria it judges on. It took a great deal of testing over a long time to determine that much, as items that went through never came back out the way they went in. It was really only luck that found the first "returned" item. Someone tossed one of the prophecy spheres in. It was found the next day back in the Hall of Prophecy in its place, none the worse for wear. It was also discovered that the Veil took all of what was tossed in. That was discovered via a rather childish prank played on the then Head Unspeakable when someone sent a spell at him that gave him a reverse mohawk. He was standing just in front of the Veil when it occurred and some of the hair drifted in. He was completely bald the moment a hair drifted inside.

"Eventually, experiments moved up from inanimate objects to living things and then onto people. Those sentenced to Azkaban were used which is how it was discovered that if a person had creature blood, which all Wizards do, the creature blood was activated and they were sent to where ever the main homeland of whatever blood was activated. Some of the criminals never were found though. It was hypothesized that those never found had creature blood from one of the other planes, such as Abaddon where the demons dwell or Jannah where the Djinn are found, and were returned there. Since not even the Unspeakable department will play around with demon summoning anymore and the Djinn have made it well known that they will not have anything to do with the Wizarding world as it currently exists, there was no way to find out the conclusions to that idea."

"So, what you're saying is that Harry and Sirius could be back where ever the Veil decides "home" is for them? We just have to figure out which creature blood was activated?" Remus looked hopeful as he asked, but then his face morphed into a look of confusion. "What happened to Voldemort then? Why did he scream, then fall to dust? He wasn't anywhere close to the Veil. In fact, no one even knew that he was in the room."

"The Dark Lord first I think," Lucius said pensively. "Remember what I said about all of something being pulled into the Veil? Whether it's hair, blood, skin, bone, whatever, it will be pulled out of the body and taken by the Veil. The Dark Lord had been creating Horcruxes for years, which is how the Unspeakables came into the picture. Having been marked against my will because of my father and placed in Voldemort's inner circle, it was decided that I had the best chance of finding out what they were, where they were, and the means to destroy them. The only one I had known of for sure was the diary _He_ had entrusted me with. I had been searching for years for a means to destroy it, when it disappeared from my hidden safe. I found out later that Narcissa had used polyjuice to impersonate me and place the diary on Ginny Weasley. It was only Potter's luck that found out that Basilisk venom could destroy the things."

Lucius paused a moment and took a sip of his Firewhiskey before continuing.

"It was thought among the members of the Department that Harry might have also been a Horcrux. It takes a murder to make one, as murder causes a shock to the murderer's soul allowing a brief moment where it is possible to tear a bit of it away and seal it into a vessel, and the fact is that both of Harry's parents were killed immediately before the Dark Lord tried to take Harry's life. The fact that the killing curse rebounded is generally thought to be proof, since the Horcrux would never let its maker destroy it. The proof of Harry being a Horcrux was discovered here, tonight. The way the Dark Lord screamed and collapsed, leaving only ashes and a dark cloud that sped its way into the Veil after the Potter boy was all the proof this department needs. That dark cloud was the tattered remains of a soul torn beyond thought. I wouldn't be surprised to discover when we go back out there that there have been other dark, tattered clouds streaming into the Veil."

"Wait, you said that the Veil would put back the item in the place it belonged. Wouldn't it put You-Know-Who's soul back into his body?"

"I also told you it takes about a day to do so. And if the body is dead, there is nowhere else for the soul to go except on to judgement. The Veil has been _extensively_ studied. Under many different scenarios. Now about Potter and Black," Lucius stared at the remainder of his drink before knocking it back all at once. "There might be a bit of a problem with where they will end up. One of Black's ancestors several thousand years ago was an elf. While it's not uncommon among the Purebloods to have creature blood, this elf was of an unknown species. He looked like the High Elves we know about, but his blood was different.

"Rumors passed down in my family say that the elf just appeared one day as a child, battered and bloody looking. The then Lord Black had his family nurse said child back to health and, once he was an adult, the elf married one of the daughters of the House, fathering many children before he fell ill to one of the many plagues that occurred at that time. I don't know how accurate that is, but it is known that the children married other Purebloods and so on and so forth. Some of the descendents married back into the House of Black, others married into other families. The long and the short of it however is that Black Blood, and other Purebloods, have traces of this foreign blood. The Veil might determine that Black should go back to the place it originates from. Having examined Potter's family tree years ago to determine if it was something in his blood that allowed him to survive that Halloween night, I can tell you that the House of Black is surprisingly interwoven with the House of Potter and that Harry carries a great deal of Black blood in his veins. Especially considering that James' mother was a daughter of that House and that Sirius and he were cousins."

Lucius shifted a bit and looked uncomfortable before continuing on.

"I had Harry's mother's blood tested at one time. It turned out that Lily Evans was also of Black descent. Her mother was an unknown bastard of the House, fathered by the then Lord, who was a well-known philanderer and the reason that any marriage contract under taken with that House had a fidelity clause. I was never able to find a way to slip that knowledge to Lily or James without breaking cover, and any laws I had tried to get passed in the Wizengamut about required blood testing for all Muggleborns was consistently blocked by Dumbledore who seemed to have his own reasons for keeping the muggleborns from knowing if they were related to any Pureblooded families. So Harry is a Pureblood, with Black blood from both sides of the tree. The only good news I can see in this circumstance is that the two of them will most likely arrive in their destination together. That and, of course, the Dark Lord's defeat."

* * *

Based on a line in the

Silmarillion

* But Celegorm's servants had thrown Dior's twin sons, Elwing's brothers, into the wild woods outside Menegroth to die…

One of the brothers repented of the abandoning of the twin boys, but when he went back to collect them, they were no where to be found. So I thought that it would be interesting if they had somehow made their way into Harry's world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

_I don't know how old Sirius is so I'm making his age 35. And since elves live forever, I would think that they have extended childhoods as well. So they are considered babies until age 5, toddlers up to 10, children until 50, teens after that until they are considered to be of age at 100._

* * *

Harry bit back a groan as his senses slowly came back online, because the chaotic mess they were relaying to him failed to make much sense at the moment. First, his nervous system was letting him know in no uncertain terms that his body was _incredibly_ stiff and somewhat in pain. Second, Harry was beginning to realise that his body felt somehow...off, different from what he remembered. Focusing a little harder, Harry was able to note that he was also, apparently, laying face down on what had to be outdoor ground, if the leaves and roots digging into his cheek and stomach were any indication. Inhaling deeply, Harry's sense of smell was met by leaf mold and an almost over powering smell of fresh pine. His heart gave a sudden jolt as he heard a loud bird call seemingly in his ear. Focusing on his breathing, Harry tried to tune out the oddness of his body until he was able to get his heart rate back down to normal levels.

What his senses were telling him confused Harry: for some reason he knew that the information coming in to him wasn't right and he forced his hazy thoughts to focus on his most recent memories. What he came up with confirmed that he shouldn't be feeling roots and what seemed to be a few pinecones, now that Harry thought about it, digging into him as his last hazy memories were telling him that he had been at the Department of Mysteries fighting the Death Eaters.

Concentrating harder than it felt like he ever had before, Harry focused all of his non-existent energy into raising his eyelids. What met the one eye he could force open seemed to confirm the signals coming from his other senses. Harry could easily make out numerous tree trunks and several pine trees in his immediate vicinity. Feeling extremely overwhelmed, Harry did the only thing he could in the circumstances and let himself fall back into blessed darkness.

The next time Harry swam up from unconsciousness, he remembered having the strangest dream about being in the Department of Mysteries one moment, then the next, he was laying about on a forest floor. Mentally laughing at himself and looking forward to sharing the odd dream with Ron before writing it down to use for Trelawny's class, Harry rolled over off of his stomach and right onto a large rock that jabbed itself rather sharply into the small of his back. Letting out a high pitched yelp, Harry shot upright off the stabbing pain, both eyes flying wide open and allowing him to see that he was sitting on the ground in the middle of a very small forest clearing. Looking around at the massive old growth trees, with his heart hammering sharply in his breast the whole while, Harry was alarmed to realise that his dream was perhaps a great deal more real than he would be preferring about now.

Just as the beginning flutters of panic began to succeed in their effort to crest over Harry, he heard a faint groan coming from behind him. Snapping his head and body around, Harry was stunned to see that the whole time he had been first laying, then sitting there panicking, there had been a young, unknown preteen laying near him. Deciding that his imminent panic attack could just bloody well sod off in the face of another person clearly needing some assistance, Harry slid onto his knees and carefully moved into a position that had him crouched over the other's body. He then slowly reached out a hand, ready to pull it back in a heartbeat if it looked like there might be cause to do so.

As he reached out, Harry finally focused some of his attention away from his new, unknown environment and turned it instead onto himself as something seemed to be very different from other times he had reached out his hand in the not-so-distant past. Taking a bit closer of a look at his hand, something that he had looked at numerous times before without paying it much attention, Harry noticed that something was very much off about the offending body part, but couldn't quite place what the difference was. It was as he went about trying, and failing, to turn over the other's body so as to see if there were any injuries that he might be able to help with that the nagging differences came raging up to the forefront of his brain.

He had shrunk. Badly.

Letting out a strangled scream, Harry flung himself backwards, landing harshly on his backside as he held out his hands. Staring at the body parts before him in absolute shock, Harry missed seeing the other being jolt upwards at hearing Harry's scream.

He didn't miss when the other person placed a hand on either shoulder and leaned in looking worried and concerned.

"Shh...little one. Everything will be alright. Just calm down. My name's Sirius and I'll help you out. Please don't cry little one."

Looking up into the familiar grey eyes of his Godfather set into a much younger, more androgynous face, Harry was surprised to realise that he did have tears pouring silently out of his eyes and down over his cheeks. Breath catching in a harsh sob, Harry lunged forward and buried himself into Sirius's chest, tightly wrapping his arms about the other's torso, not paying the slightly bit of attention to the fact that everything that he touched was bare skin. Harry snuggled in tightly against his Godfather's chest and took great comfort in the way the other's arms wrapped around him and held him firmly, but gently. Getting himself under some manner of control, Harry turned his face off to one side to ensure that what he was to verbalize wouldn't be muffled into absolute incomprehension.

"Siri? It's me Harry," Harry rasped out. "What happened to us? Where are we? Is it just the two of us? Why are-"

"Whoa! Slow down Prongslet," Sirius said as he pulled back slightly and looked down at what was his Godson if the tiny little child in his arms was correct. "We'll get this figured out, but first, can you stand up for a bit so that I can get a good look at you? I want to make sure that you don't have any injuries. Then you can do the same for me, okay? I don't feel anything, but if nothing else we can compare notes about the differences in our bodies."

Harry sniffled a bit longer as he remained cradled against Sirius's chest seeking security, unable to bring himself to move off of the older male for some reason. He knew that what Sirius suggested was a good idea and so he eventually pushed away the part of him that just wanted to cling to someone that was older and tried to remember his sense of independence that had served him so well over the many years, starting at the Dursley's and continuing onwards into the times when the sheeple of the Wizarding world turned against him. Standing up to the full extent of his now greatly diminished height, Harry took a minute to rub at the last few stubborn tears that were clinging to his lashes before turning his full attention squarely onto Sirius.

Sirius, for his part, was doing the best he could to try and keep the young boy calm while not succumbing to his own bit of a panic attack. He had no idea what-so-ever about what could have occurred. The last thing he remembered was getting hit by a spell from his crazy cousin and falling backwards into nothingness before suddenly being woken up by the sound of a child's scream. So Sirius took the time afforded him by the child not immediately jumping up and out of his arms to look around, trying to get a look and feel for his current environment.

Well the looking about part was easy enough to do and Sirius was stunned when he beheld the sight of massive, towering trees that indicated an old growth forest the likes of which could never exist anywhere men might be able to reach, which indicated to him that wherever they were, it was most probably out of reach of rescue. Inhaling gently, and grateful for the time spent in his animagus form that taught him how to differentiate between scents to some extent, the immediate scent to greet him was that of something indefinably pure. Tucking his head down briefly, Sirius decided that the delicate scent was emanating from probable-Harry before turning away slightly and breathing deeper. This time, Sirius was able to scent the forest around him: a scent made of leaf mold, rich earth, lingering moisture, and animal musk.

Cocking his head to one side, Sirius closed his eyes and focused deep inside of himself as he let his perceptions of the clearing play throughout his mind. Using his vast experience, first growing up in a Dark family, then becoming an Auror, Sirius was able to tell deep within himself that the clearing the two of them were in was as far from Dark as it was possible to be. In fact, Sirius would make a very expensive wager that if the two of them stayed where they were, even the large animals that he was sure lived in such an old forest would absolutely leave them alone.

It was just as he made that determination that Sirius felt Harry withdrawing from his arms. Sirius had to bite down on his cheek to keep from whining about the loss and forced his arms to release the tiny boy, one who was almost a baby really judging by the way Harry fit in his arms, while some inner part of him screamed out that it was _wrong_ and urged him to snatch up the baby again immediately, just in case. That same inner part was also responsible for the feeling that he was _way_ to young for such a responsibility and left him with a vague nagging sense that he needed to find some adults. Which was a laugh, because, really, he _was_ one.

Once Harry had pulled away from him completely and found his way onto his own two feet, Sirius had enough space to raise up and stand as well. It was a shorter trip than he remembered it being and, when he glanced down at his, bare, feet, he noticed that they were much closer than they should have been. Pushing away a small sense of unease that wanted to become more, Sirius focused his attention firmly on the little one standing before him.

The body was clearly that of a boy, as the unclothed state of him left no questions about his gender, although if Sirius hadn't had that absolute confirmation he might have been confused. He was pleased to note that there were no indications of any bodily trauma and so went onto a more casual perusal. The child's hair hung in soft, ebony waves to just below his shoulders, the large, emerald jewels that were his eyes stared up at Sirius from slightly almond slanted eyes, his face was slightly feminine in its appearance with its high cheek-bones and pink, cupid's bow mouth, tiny snub nose, and his frame was delicate and lithe. It was also glaringly obvious that Harry, if this really was his Harry, was about the size and age of a toddler. Looking down at the boy, Sirius was mildly alarmed to note that the child had _pointed_ ears sticking up from his long locks. Although the sight of them did trigger a very faint echo of an old story passed down in the Black family Lore. Before he could think more about it and try to track down the memory, the toddler-sized Harry launch itself back into his arms.

As Sirius stood there eyeing up Harry, Harry was making his own appraisal of the boy standing in front of him. The body before him, with its lack of clothing, was clearly unharmed as Harry could make out no blood trickling over any part of it. Looking closer as he attempted to confirm that this was his Godfather, Harry saw that he was about twice Harry's height, making Harry have to crane his neck up to make eye contact with the other's beautiful silver-grey orbs, although it was clear to Harry that Sirius wasn't at the some height he had been when they last saw each other before waking up here. It was also obvious that Sirius was _way_, _way_ younger. It hadn't been just a trick of the light playing havoc with Harry's senses at the first moment that Harry had laid eyes on the slight form laying behind him. Sirius was very clearly only about twelve to, at most, fourteen years old, judging by the lanky, coltish body before him.

Harry gave the other boy a deeper, more scrutinizing, look, paying closer attention to his face. Although much younger looking than what it should be, Harry was able to make several comparisons to the older face that he was accustomed to Sirius having. Both faces had the same colored eyes, the same aristocratic nose and cheek-bones, the same raven-wing hued hair, but it wasn't until the other boy swept his long hair out of the way in the same manner that _his_ Sirius did that Harry felt an intense smile of relief and happiness break over his face before promptly launching himself at the other.

"Oh Sirius! It really is you!" Harry burst into tears as he grabbed tightly at his Godfather. He didn't want to act so childishly but Harry found that he was unable to stop himself. Harry, although he didn't understand fully what was going on, knew that he had been somehow returned to a younger body and just chalked up his more intense emotions and responses to it. As it was, his tiny body was quivering with an overwhelming sense of relief at having someone with him who could take responsibility for him, and so he gave into his urges to seek comfort from his caregiver.

Sirius just let his younger than normal Godson cling to him. While he hadn't seen any overwhelming evidence that the child clinging to him _was_ Harry, he was willing to just go with the flow for now as the last few moments in the Department of Mysteries suddenly flashed before his eyes. The brief flash gave Sirius just a bit more information, like the fact that Harry had lunged after him as he fell and had actually managed to latch onto one of his hands just before Sirius had completely disappeared into the Veil. Closely his eyes tightly against the painful thoughts that had begun to spin themselves about his mind, Sirius simply took comfort in the gentle scent of the boy clinging tightly to him as the tiny body shook with the tears wracking his petite frame.

"Shh...It'll all be alright, Harry," Sirius quietly stated as he freed one hand to gently comb its fingers through long, ebony locks, ignoring the fact that part of him _still_ wished for someone older to be there to take care of the both of them. "You'll see. It's not all that bad, really. We have each other and, although I don't know how we ended up wherever here is after falling though the Veil, I do have an idea as to why we look so different little one."

Sirius heard the sobs quiet down into harsh breathing as he spoke and ran gentle fingers though the tiny boy's hair. He was rewarded a few minutes later by the piping sound of the now calmer boy's voice, although Harry didn't pull away from the comfort that he was finding within Sirius' arms.

"What do you mean?" Came the muffled question.

"Well," Sirius began. "Although I didn't get that good a look at you before you jumped back into my arms..."

Here Sirius paused for a moment to tickle the sides of the toddler, causing breathless peals of happy laughter to ring out across the glade they were in before cuddling the boy tightly against his body once again.

"Something about your ears-''

"My _ears_!" Came the startled interruption as tiny hands released their hold on Sirius' body and fumbled around about the side of an equally tiny head. "Siri! They have POINTS!"

Sirius smirked in amusement at the adorable squeak in Harry's voice when he said ''POINTS", before clearing his throat and getting Harry's full attention back on him, as evidenced by the gleaming emerald eyes turning upwards and making eye contact.

"May I continue, Pup?" Sirius smiled down at his armful, his grin widening as a little head nodded frantically, a thumb unknowingly having made its way into the baby's mouth as Harry sought to calm himself.

'So adorable!' Sirius crooned to himself.

"Give me a minute or two, Pup? Okay? While I don't know why you're a baby-"

"NOT a baby!" Harry's thumb popped out as he scowled at his Godfather, interrupting the other once again. "Just...smaller than I should be. That's _all_."

"Of course," Sirius smiled as he noted the thumb went right back into the other's mouth. "But still, we are both..._smaller_ than we are used to being, and, even though you really don't weigh hardly anything, it's still a lot to my new smaller self and so I want to go over to one of those trees. That way I can sit down with you in my lap and have something to lean up against as I tell you some Black family Lore."

"Mmmm...fine."

Sirius quickly made his way over to one of the massive old-growth trees that bordered the clearing. Carefully settling himself down on the ground before leaning back against the absolutely huge trunk, Sirius then shifted Harry around in his arms until the tiny boy was seated across his lap with his head resting against Sirius' chest, the precious lapful still sucking quietly on his thumb as he self-comforted. Both of them choosing to ignore their lack of clothing as they had no other option.

"I think the first thing that you need to know is that while the other magical races are currently looked down upon, that wasn't the case several centuries ago," Sirius quietly began, cuddling the boy tighter against his body as he sought his own comfort. "In fact, it was a source of pride for the whole family if one of them deemed a wizard or witch of your line to be strong enough to mate with. Any child born of such a union would have much stronger magics as they would be more closely connected back to nature, much more so than the average witch or wizard who was too close to their humanity to listen to the information brought on the winds and the waters and from the earth. As the many centuries passed, the muggles we co-existed with changed how they lived in connection to nature, and while this should not have had any difference to the wizarding world, the wizarding world had been tossing its squibs out to live with the muggles as the thought that only those with powerful magic should be allowed to stay within the community, completely ignoring that even squibs have access to some magic and had been doing just fine for themselves for all the many, many years leading up to the shunning and outcasting.

"The problem was that the two events fed off of each other. I can't prove anything mind you, but after spending a great deal of time at Grimmould Place lately since I can't, er..._couldn't_, go anywhere else, I did a great deal of reading. And the Blacks, while known for their stance on blood-purity and the Dark-Arts, are also well-known for having one of the best libraries in the world. I found all kinds of papers and treaties on the subject of squibs, some dating all the way back to the time of Merlin where they were referred to as hedge witches and the potions they made were prized greatly as they had a closer connection to the earth, causing a greater potency in all that they would brew. I think that those cast out in the last few centuries as squibs passed down their small magics until, every once and a while, it would flare brightly in one of their descendants, causing that child to be mistaken for a muggle-born as the family lines were forgotten and muddled.

"But now the child that should have been born into the wizarding world and raised with the acceptance of creatures and of magic, is found after living more than a decade of life with the prejudice and fears of the muggle world. And while the old Pure-Bloods would scoff at the thought that muggle-borns have changed the way they think and act, the truth is easily discovered if one takes the time to read old histories and personal accounts that document the increasing segregation of the Wizarding World. Now days, creatures are hunted and in hiding if considered "Dark" or useful in some manner to Wizards, such as in potions, or, if they are among the lucky few to be counted as a "being", not a "creature", they are sought after as a plaything if beautiful. Not that any respectable Bloodline will allow either to marry into the family any more. Which I think is the real reason for the lack of great magics and the decline of our world lately. Only the families with an exceptionally powerful creature ancestor in the main line have any trace of the greater magic once afforded to wizards and witches.

"Um, sorry for rambling on, I'll get to the point now," Sirius said, looking down into a lightly scowling face with eyes that clearly indicated their owner's impatience when he heard a bit of a growling noise. "Sorry, it's just the first time I had a chance to speak all of my ideas aloud to someone. Moony's been gone on endless errands for the Order and I haven't had anyone to talk to other than Kreacher. But the Lore I wanted to tell you about was tied up with some of that information, I just got carried away!"

Sirius heard a disgruntled sounding *HUFF*, clearly indicating that Harry just wished for Sirius to get on with it. He let out a smile that he carefully hid by tilting his head back against the tree trunk. He still had it, the ability to make someone hang on his every word as he spun a story.

"Family Lore states that over one thousand years ago, at one of the most remote Black Family estates, the Black Lord of the time was out hunting when a blinding light caused his horse to spook, dumping him on the ground. His head hit the ground hard enough to send him unconscious for a few minutes, and when he awoke it was to the sight of a pair of injured toddlers clinging tightly to each other as they stood before him. They Lord could see that they were of no species that he recognized, having a lithe, humanoid build, but with tall, pointed ears. Not knowing what else to do with the children, the then Lord Black brought the injured little ones back to his Estate, had his wife nurse them both back to health, and brought them up within his family as he waited for someone to claim them, all the while seeing to it that they were raised to the best standard possible once they learned enough of the language to explain that their father and mother were of royalty. No one ever did. So when his two daughters and his charges fell in love with one another, he had no objections to the unions, especially once the first of the many children were born and had been found to be _extremely_ powerful.

''All was well, and the years moved forward as they are wont to do. However, the turning of the years brought to light that the foundlings were failing to age, and their children had inherited some of the exceptional longevity, but not all of it by a long shot as they did still age. The brothers, for such they were, buried their adopted parents, their wives, and after several centuries, their beloved children and grand-children. It was then that the two finally died. Most of the family records and Lore indicate that they simply faded away. Most personal accounts from the time guessed that the two of them died of broken hearts. The long life and gifts they brought to the family were simply passed down though the family until the last few centuries that brought about the increasing inbreeding in the Purebloods as they attempted to force the family gifts and powers to increase by marrying within close family lines, but only caused the rate of loss to accelerate, as the muggle-born's predjudice infected the wizarding world leading to a lack of new creature blood bred back into the family lines.

"Which is how we get down to the two of us," Sirius stopped his gentle ministrations to the child's hair and instead raised his hand to fondle his own pointed ears, confirming his thought that whatever happened, it had been the same to both of them. "Your Grandmother Dorea, married to Charlus and mother of my cousin James who was your father, was a Black, descendant of both of the brothers as the family married back into itself over the centuries, giving you their blood just as I have it.

"Which leads me to the only conclusion possible, whatever else the Veil did, it activated the long dormant bloodline back to our most powerful, non-human, ancestor."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a bit longer than two months since they had first arrived at wherever they were. In that time, the two of them had worked hard to set up a livable camp in the grove where they first appeared. At first, Sirius had been in favor of leaving the area and attempting to find their way back to civilization, but gave up on the idea when Harry put his foot down and demanded to stay where they were. The only reason Sirius complied with the demand was Harry's very persuasive argument that emphasized the fact that when he had attended muggle grade school, a man who specialized in wilderness rescue had come in one day as part of a career faire and had talked to the class. The man had given the students several tips and rules for what they should do if they ever found themselves lost in the wilderness; one such rule was to stay put and let the searches come to you.

It had been rather difficult at first, but as the days passed by, Sirius and Harry came to be very grateful for the changes to their bodies and the fact that they retained their memories from before the change of species. Whatever they were now, and Harry was convinced that they were elves of the kind that muggles told tales of, had many advantages. Their bodies, although young, were much more resistant to the climate than a human's body would be in similar circumstances, seemingly ignoring the chill in the air, although at night the two of them could be found curled around one another in their nest of pine boughs and rushes as they attempted to conserve some warmth against the evening's harsher bite.

Sirius had always had a more sensitive nose once he had accessed his animagus transformation, but both he and Harry discovered that all of their senses were greatly increased. This meant that they could hear smaller noises over longer distances, their vision had improved to the point that even Harry, who had been practically blind before, could see for miles when they climbed one of the trees in an attempt to locate some sign of civilisation, and their reflexes were instantaneous when they came into play.

Thanks to the fact that they retained their previous memories, Sirius was able to rig some small traps, allowing the two of them to add coney to the diet of roots, berries, and greens that Harry gathered while Sirius made the round of his traps.

When asked about how he knew which of the flora was safe for consumption, Harry looked slightly puzzled for a moment before answering.

"I...well, I recognize several of the leafy greens as something Petunia would have me make into the gourmet salads that she would serve to the higher ups and prospective buyers from Vernon's work, but the rest...Would you believe me if I say that, even without my magic, some part of me _knows_ what is safe and what is bad for us?" Harry looked up at Sirius with large eyes as he asked that last part, unconsciously seeking reassurance from the older male.

"Sure pup," Sirius said with a weary smile as he ruffled the other's raven locks affectionately. "As much as I railed against the loss of our magic, even _I'm_ not dense enough to not notice the fact that we both seem to have gained something else. Even if that something else is so minor that we would be accounted as Squibs under every measurement, I have realized that I can start a fire on the first try _and_ keep it going no matter what, even if it rains. I have also noticed that not only can you find edible plants that fail to poison us, you also seem to be able to find clean, fresh drinking water without a second thought. There's also the fact that you found that incredibly useful salt deposit, without which we wouldn't have been able to preserve the bit of rabbit skin that we are wearing."

"So yes, pup, I believe you."

Harry looked up and beamed at Sirius before skipping ahead a bit and gathering up some more of the dark purple berries that they referred to as blackberries, since that was what they most resembled, into the small basket that Harry had managed to sew together out of large leaves and some plant fibers.

Sirius sighed as he watched his Godson work. This strange, new inheritance of theirs had given the both of them an oddly accurate sense of time and Sirius was coming to the inevitable conclusion that if they hadn't been found by _someone_ on either side in the war after over two full months, then they weren't going to be. Sirius, more and more often, had the suspicion that he and Harry had been shifted, via means of the Veil, to the world that the Black Family's mystery ancestors had originally come from.

He had done his best to keep that idea from Harry though and had had much success in the endeavor as he found himself greatly assisted by Harry's newfound immaturity, one that Sirius guessed was a direct result of the boy appearing to be no more than 3-4 years of age. Sirius wasn't doing much better as he often found himself behaving in such a way as to indicate that whatever age he now was, it obviously wasn't one that was meant to be in complete control of the raising of a youngling. Not that he _ever_ did anything that might have put Harry in danger, but sometimes, when Harry was extremely tired and emotionally overwrought, it could trigger Sirius into having his own crying jag and the two of them would end up wrapped tightly around one another, sobbing themselves to sleep.

Sighing lightly to himself, Sirius pushed his depressing thoughts to one side and forced himself to focus on the here and now. Striding determinedly forward allowed Sirius to quickly catch up to Harry as he knelt before the berry bush and picked off the succulent, little fruits, carefully placing them into the leaf basket. Sirius gently patted the tiny boy on his head as he made his way to the last trap, hoping that this trap had been successful as the other traps had not been, thus allowing them to enjoy a bit of meat tonight for their meal instead of having to fill up on nothing but plants.

Fortunately for their stomachs, the last snare had worked and provided them with a plump coney that Sirius dispatched with a sharp blow to it's head by means of a fist sized rock. Sirius would have to wait until they were back at camp to break it down because the only tools they had to work with were sharp rocks and the amount of effort it took to put an useful edge on the blasted things meant that they had to be careful in their use which in turn meant that they stayed at the campsite in an attempt to keep them from being broken.

Now that the last snare was checked and Harry had filled his basket with his finds, they made short work of returning to camp where the hare was skinned to the best of Sirius' ability, spitted, and placed to cook over the small fire that Sirius somehow always managed to keep burning. While Sirius dealt with the butchering, Harry wrapped the edible roots in several layers of leaves and place them as close to the glowing embers as possible before finding a stick and using it to poke them even closer to the fire. Once done with that, Harry turned his attention to the poor bit of skin left from Sirius' attempt at skinning. Taking a flat rock that they had sharpened one edge of, Harry used it to scrape the hide as best as he was able before rubbing the inside with salt. Hopefully, with the addition of a few more skins, they would soon have enough hides for Harry to make them a warm, if smelly and stiff, blanket.

Finished with his task, Harry stood and moved over to where Sirius stood waiting at the edge of the clearing. He smiled up at his God-father as he handed over the skin that he had prepared so that the older, taller male could place the skin into the one tree that had lower branches. They had taken to the tree top storage in an attempt to keep pests from entering their campsite and so far, it seemed to be working out fairly well. Once Sirius was back on the ground, the two of them quickly and quietly made their way to the small, rapidly moving stream that provided them with water. They had both realized how lucky they were to have such a source of fresh water so close to the campsite, especially so since they had yet to find a means of transporting water. Every container they tried to make had a leak that allowed the liquid life to escape.

Stripping out of their clothing, which was nothing more sophisticated than a rudely cured rabbit skin to cover their privates tied around their waist with more of Harry's plant twine, Sirius and Harry stepped into the stream where a bend made a shallows. This shallow area had a sandy bottom and very slow moving water, making it perfect for the two of them to bathe or fetch a needed drink.

Sirius stepped in first, making sure that he stayed between Harry and the faster moving, deeper water. Reaching down, he scooped up a fistful of the bottom sand. Harry, used to the routine by now, held out his hands, allowing Sirius to scrub at them with the gritty handful. It did not take very long for Harry to be completely scrubbed down, at which point Sirius left the boy alone to rinse off as best he could while Siri quickly scrubbed at his own hide. As soon as Siri finished polishing himself, he quickly ducked his head under the water and saw to the cleaning of his hair before making sure that he was completely rinsed off. He then had Harry move right up next to the shoreline before helping the tiny boy lay down with his head in the water so that his hair could also be washed, before seeing to it that Harry was thoroughly rinsed. After bathing, the two of them drank as much water as they were able to in order to get through the night without making another trip as Sirius was rightfully worried about the ease an accident could occur around water at night, even with their enhanced eye-sight which allowed for superior vision at all times, including in the dark.

Making their way back to camp, Sirius ended up carrying Harry. The tiny toddler was expending so much energy in his attempts to help that, even with taking a nap in the middle of the day, by the time darkness began to fall, he was completely exhausted and usually fell asleep immediately after dinner.

When they had first arrived, the two of them had spent much time singing snippets of half-remembered songs and sharing stories about their lives to that point, with Sirius passing along more indepth lessons from the Black Family Lore. However, as the weeks passed and more calories were spent on their survival than were found and consumed, they ended up sending greater amounts of time asleep as their bodies attempted to keep running on insufficient fuel. The missing calories were also causing havoc with their bodies as bones become more prominent and skin stretched tightly across their frames. Siri had tried to slip Harry more of the little bits of food they successfully scrounged, but the tiny boy put his foot down and had had a temper tantrum that only subsided when Sirius backed down and agreed to go back to equal shares.

Rubbing at Harry's back and smiling as he heard the tell-tale sucking noise that indicated the toddler was sucking his thumb again, Sirius arrived at the campsite in very short order. Placing his precious bundle down on the log they hauled over near the fire-pit, Sirius checked on the roasting coney spitted over the small fire. As plump as the little thing was, once it was skinned and gutted and set to roasting, it proved to be nothing more than a few mouthfuls for either of them and so, as Sirius checked it over, it was readily apparent that it was completely finished cooking.

Pulling it off of the flames, Siri had Harry hold onto the end of the spit while he used Harry's stick from earlier to poke the root vegetables out of the burning coals. Ignoring them until they were cool enough to touch, Sirius grabbed several of the large leaves that Harry had brought back to camp for them to use as plates and set them down on the log near Harry, at which point the toddler immediately set the hot coney on them. Smiling down at the tired, but happy, boy, Sirius began to pull the sizzling hot meat off of the tiny, fragile bones as quickly as possible in an attempt to spare his fingers from some of the heat. The two of them made very short work of the succulent, if bland as the only seasoning they had access to was a bit of salt, meat before digging into the the roasted roots. Once done and as full as they were going to get for the night since the berries Harry had collected were always saved for breakfast, Sirius led the way back to the stream for one last hand and face scrubbing as well as one last chance to drink their fill of water.

By this time, Harry was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open and Sirius had had to carry him both to and from the stream with the tiny toddler falling asleep in his arms on the way back. Placing the boy gently down on the pile of pine boughs and river grass that serve as their bed, Sirius made sure that the fire was properly banked for the night as he didn't wish for it to burn out leaving them in darkness and without the warmth it provided before making his own way into the nest to cuddle up to the exhausted, sleeping toddler.

Just as he was almost completely asleep, Sirius was alarmed to note that the usual nighttime chorus of wildlife was slightly off. Raising his head from where it had been almost asleep, Sirius looked about the clearing. He was just about to dismiss his uneasiness as a brush with paranoia when his gaze was caught and held by a pair of bright eyes peering at him from the treeline.

* * *

_NOTES: This will not be Super! anyone fic. I am going to try and make this as close to canon as possible for the characters. That said, while elves don't have the amazing range of powers that the Istari do, they can still do some amazing things and I plan on having Sirius and Harry be elementalist in some form. Just not sure how powerful. _


End file.
